


Mine Now

by destinedtohope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Post, Once Upon A Time, One Shot, Peter Pan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinedtohope/pseuds/destinedtohope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine waking up in Neverland and Peter Pan claiming you as his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine Now

You shift slightly in bed, feeling a warm light on your cheeks. Something is poking into your back.

That’s odd. What’s a rock doing in my bed? 

You move around some more and you find that your bed has mysteriously become very hard. 

Wait. This isn’t my bed. 

Your eyes open and a bright light comes through, almost blinding you at first but when you adjust, you sit up and take in your surroundings. You are in a secluded forest cove, at the edge of a huge lake. Tall trees stretch above you and sounds of birds singing reach your ears as you gaze in wonder at everything around you. 

‘Its about time. I was beginning to think you’d never wake up,’ A voice sounded out from behind you. 

Turning around, you found its owner, a dark haired boy sitting on a log and smirking at you. 

‘Wh-who are you? Where am I?’ You ask nervously, eyeing the stranger. His clothes were a simple green and he wore soft boots that made no sound when he came to help you up. 

‘You,’ he said, ‘Are in Neverland. My name’s Peter. Peter Pan. What’s yours?‘ 

‘(Y/N),’ you answered shyly, slightly in awe of the boy infront of you. His deep blue eyes captivated you immediately. ‘What is this place?' 

‘This,’ he waved his arm at your surroundings. ‘Is where all the fun begins. Shall I show you around?' 

You were amazed by this place and nodded, allowing Peter to lead you around the island. He introduced you to his lost boys. Over the next few days, the two of you trekked through the woods, across bridges and over waterways. You were completely captivated by Neverland and all its wonderful attributes. 

‘This place is amazing.’ You breathed one night as you gazed up at the night sky, sitting beside Peter, taking in the beautiful scenery. You would live here given the chance. 

‘I’m glad you like it.’ Peter said. 

‘Its wonderful. I would definitely love living here,’ You tell him still looking up at the stars. When he doesn’t reply, you turn look at him and find him smiling. 

‘I was hoping you’d say that,’ he replies.’Would you (Y/N)? Stay here with me?’

You glance up into the night sky, pondering the question. Back at home you were overlooked by your parents, forgotten but here in this world, you felt wanted and cherished. So there was no other answer to his question.

‘Yes, I’d like that very much.' 

Peter’s grin widened and he gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek. ‘That’s good ‘cause I like you too much to let you go. You’re one of us now. Something special.' 

‘And what’s that?’ You teased, bumping him lightly on the arm. 

His eyes twinkled as he pressed a soft kiss to your lips. 

‘Mine.’


End file.
